Feel Again
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: "She knew that he was going to leave a mark, but in that moment she couldn't be bothered to care." Set within the time lapse between S1 and S2.


**I'll let the story speak for itself...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Athena stood in the mirror, her black lace bra and panty clad reflection staring back, silk robe open as she surveys her "battle scars". She run her hands over the large, purple-ish hickey on the side of her neck.

_Bobby pushed the door closed with her body as he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss starved and feverish, deepening quickly. The feel of his tongue against hers, tasting. His lips moved downward, nipping at her jaw as they blazed a heated trail to her neck. Athena couldn't help the moans that left her lips as his mixture of licks, nips, and kisses set her ablaze. She knew that he was going to leave a mark, but in that moment she couldn't be bothered to care._

Athena craned her neck from side to side, eyeing the fading finger impressions on both sides.

_His hand snaked around her throat as he kissed her. He pulled back, meeting her eyes. She squinted slightly in confusion wondering why he stopped. Then it hit her. His hand still on her throat. He was asking permission, making sure that she was comfortable with this, that it wasn't too much. The nod was all the assurance he needed to continue._

_The involuntary moans she was letting out were absolutely filthy as Bobby pounded into her from behind. Then she felt it, the pressure of his fingers on her throat, applying the right amount of pressure to the sides of her neck, cutting off just the right amount of oxygen as she reached her peak._

Her hands moved to the marks littering her breasts and stomach.

_As soon as Athena's back hit the mattress Bobby was on her, worshipping her (his words) as he moved down her body marking his trail with little nipping kisses. Sucking a nipple and then the other into his mouth, grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin. Continuing down her stomach, stalling for a moment to dip his tongue into her belly button before trailing down further._

Athena's hands trailed down to her inner thighs, finger tips ghosting over the red marks there.

_He reached her inner thighs as he continued his slow, sensual exploration. Her legs part a little further to give him better access. He met her eyes again, seeing how she was responding to what he was doing to her, making sure he still had her full consent. Bobby gave her a small smirk before turning his attention to her inner thighs. Nipping and sucking at the skin roughly, knowing he was leaving his mark on her. Athena thought for sure the word "mine" cane from his lips once or twice. His concentration shifted to that swollen bundle of nerves at her center, lapping at it as he slides two fingers into her. She feels her thighs tightening around his head, heels dig into his back, as he takes her to her peak yet again._

She sighed, digging through her makeup bag to locate her matte concealer. She held the tiny bottle up hoping it was enough because wearing a turtle neck under her uniform in 75 degree weather was not an option. She stifled a yawn as she began to apply the concealer. she huffed out a small laugh as the reason why she was so tired floated into her mind.

_Her eyes open, she grabbed her phone checking the time. 05:51 she read, having to squint at the brightness of her phone. Turning her body towards her boyfriend, she finds him awake. Their eyes meet before hers roam down his body, the sheets covering him from the waist down. Her intentions were clear as desire was starting to pool within her again. Her smirk devious as a pretty good opportunity presented itself. Her hands pushed the sheet down his body, ghosting over their target. It begins with his eyes on her, fully enthralled in what was going to happen next. Then, with his body reacting to her touch, little jolts as her hands explore. Now, she's settled between his legs, with him rapidly hardening in her hand while her tongue swirls around the tip, teasing, testing. His moans have taken the form of her name as she swallows down as much of him as she can. After a few minutes he stops her, she wonders if she's done something wrong, she doesn't do this much. He's pulling her up towards him, kissing her. She's straddling him, understanding, lightly pushing him flat on his back. Simultaneous pleasure as she sinks down on him, taking him in completely. Fingernails rake over his chest as the sensual dance starts once more, this time with her in control._

After an empty bottle of concealer (that Bobby was totally paying her back for) and triple checking to make sure that her neck and the part of her chest that could be seen were completely covered, she's satisfied with her appearance. She walks out of the bathroom and gets dressed.

After she applying a little eye liner and lip tint to hide the tiredness, she calls Michael to check on her children, missing them as he's had them this week. Michael tells her that Harry and May are fine and there are no pressing issues that she needs to worry about. Not that she was worried, but with a 15 and nine year old, it didn't hurt to check. Athena thanks Michael for keeping them, feeling the need to as the week off gave her a chance to explore whatever was going between her and Bobby peacefully. She knows that Michael is confused by her thanks, but accepts it before they exchange goodbyes and she heads to the station.

After working a few hours, she finds herself distracted by a text message. It's from Bobby, inviting her to lunch at the firehouse. She agrees knowing that he was cooking, not even sorry about already finding herself spoiled by his professional level skills in that area. Time passes quickly from that point and she is on her way before she knows it.

As soon as she entered the firehouse and went up to the loft, she finds herself coming in on an interesting conversation. Buck is grilling Bobby about seeing that he had more important things to attend to when her left their little get together at the bar least night. Buck was indicating towards the dark hickey on the side of his neck. Athena felt the smallest hint of pride seeing he didn't even try to cover it, reveled in the knowledge there was more beneath his clothing. But they didn't need to know all that. Before Buck can get too far in his line of questioning the conversation ends with Chimney and Hen telling Buck to leave it alone as they're ready to eat.

Their eyes met when no one else was paying attention, saying everything they couldn't aloud. Her eyes drift to the angry, red mark, remembering exactly what she was doing when she put it there. She meets his eyes again to see the smirk in them, the promise that what took place last night would be happening again.

A fact that she was already well aware of.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a little rough, it was written over several days and I'm still kinda trying to get my groove back after my hiatus. And what better place to start is writing about my faves, which I haven't done in a while.**

**Now that I'm back in the swing of things somewhat, my WIPs (which I'm including Marriage Is... due to several requests to do more with it) are due for some updates which are coming soon. I'm also doing more with Countdown to Christmas due to leaving it unfinished (Christmas is year round right?), so be on the look out for that.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Comments (and kudos) are lovely.**


End file.
